Flare's Decent Into The Shadows
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Flare a first class minsters is the leader of the Iron Wing guild and the protector of Destiny Islands, but when dark clouds loom over her world will Flare be up to the task, or fade into the black entirely?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story by a friend of mine. I am posting it for her since she is taking trouble posting it. You can find her on Google plus, her name is Flare Randolph. This is her story so the credit goes to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Flare doesn't either. She only owns this story and the OCs.

* * *

Name:Flare, nicknames:Fireball/ Scorcher/ Princess

Age:16

Weapon:primary: Broken Promise (a battle fan fused with bits of star and the light of mortal gratitude) Secondary: amor breaker (a pair of claws infused with the power of lightning)

Powers:Fire, lightning

Status: Princess of the angle race, daughter of King Altiz and Queen Spark, apprentice of Master Aquila

Skills:Highly agile, can use multiple weapons at once, can turn into a dragon when enraged

Time period: Before and during KH1

**Flare's POV**

The day I meet my descent into hell, I was woken up by my friend Sky. Quite rudely I might add.

"Flare! Flare! Wake up!" a high pitched male voice screamed in my ear.

"Go away Sky!" I mutter into my pillow, no sooner did I say those words my bed and myself started bouncing up and down forcing me to fall out of the warmth of my bed.

"God damn it Sky, I'M UP!" I shout, looking into the playful green eyes of my friend Sky, who was standing in my bed getting dirt everywhere, again.

"Heh, good morning Princess, sleep well?" Sky said with a stupid grin.

"Wonderfully, up until the point you got involved" I snap, if it was one thing, I was NOT a morning person. "Now get off my bed, before I light you on fire...AGAIN!" I say dryly standing up.

"I'm gone!" Sky shouts jumping out of my bed tucking a strand of green hair behind his ear "I'm gonna go get some breakfast, join me when you decide to put some pants on." and with that pleasant thought he left my room...leaving the door open again.

I narrow my eyes at my open door, " I knew you were trouble when you first walked in" I mutter to myself jumping up looking at my shorts and t-shirt and go to grab my clothes. I walk into my bathroom and look in my mirror at the red rats nest I call "hair" and grab my brush and attack the knots in my hair, after I deem my hair "brushed" I grab my hair ribbon and but my hair in a ponytail with the ribbon.. I look at my red eyes, I let out a sigh and spin around dashing out of my room. I turn a few corners and dash into the kitchen and spot Sky sitting on a stool munching on a piece of toast.

"You got pants on princess?" he asks without turning around.

"Do you have a brain?" I shoot back.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not cool!"

"You started it!"

I walk over to the fridge and open it scanning for something I could call "my breakfast".

"Looking for some juice Flare?" Sky's voice chimes from behind me.

"No I'm looking for that shrunken head I put in here yesterday… OH HERE IT IS!" I shout grabbing a dinner roll and chucking it across the room at Sky. Sky immediately jumps up and walks backwards with his mouth open.

"I got it! I got it!" Sky yells excitedly, then I heard an arrow cut through the air and the bread was suddenly pinned to the wall with a loud clack. Skys face fell "I don't got it."

"Don't get excited Sky, you might hurt yourself, for the fifth time this week" The silky yet firm voice of my friend Longshot says from behind me readjusting the sword on her hip and the bow on her back then running her hand through her thick violet hair.

"Ruin my breakfast thats what you did!" Sky sneered at her "You're no fun!"

I laugh, "OK thats enough you two." I turn around and bump into the huge figure of my fiend Shy, I let out a scream and fall back, "QUIT DOING THAT" I yell looking up at the brown eyed blue haired swordmaster.

"Quit doing what?" Shy asks calmly.

"Make noise when you move!" I scowl "You startled me!"

"Oops" Shy replies holding his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me back up on my feet.

I sigh and look at the fridge "Anyone got an idea for something to eat so I don't puke it up." I said dryly.

"Try a salad Fireball." Longshot says "You might be able to keep it down this time."

I sigh again and grab a salad and slammed the fridge door behind me. I didn't know why, but for some reason I can't keep anything I ate in the morning down, probably my anxiety. Probably.

"I'll get the bucket." Sky said jumping up and running off.

I flinch I hated it when my friends dealt with my problems, it makes me feel useless.

"Sky pipe down! You're making the princess feel bad again!" Longshot yells at him "It's not her fault her digestive system can't keep anything down!" I don't know how Longshot did it, but she makes me feel better every time I was upset, I look up to her like the mother I never had growing up, and I thank her for that. My mother was killed by heartless when I was young, I know it so well how she died because I was right there when IT happened, Angels, unlike mortals, can't lose their hearts, but our hearts can be either destroyed entirely, or broken. Broken hearted angels are basically, ahem putting it nicely, a form of heartless. When an angels heart is broken, the heart slowly fades away into the darkness along with the very unlucky angel, but the angel doesn't just fade from the physical life, we fade from memory as well. If an angel fades no one would remember us, and that's bad, when an angel ,ahem, dies our spirits live among the stars, our spirits will exist as long as we are remembered, but when we are forgotten, our spirit fades entirely. Like we never existed. Ever.

Now an angels heart that is destroyed is an entirely different story, if an angels heart is destroyed, we turn into what we call a black wing, an evil angel. Black wings thrive off of pure hatred and darkness, and with that Black wings and White wings have been fighting non-stop for centuries, the fighting is so bad, that the battle has begun in the mortal realm as well. The light has managed to keep the darkness at bay, but as long as things are going how their going the fighting will never stop. It will continue in an endless loop of light against dark.

I sigh as my sky walks back into the room with a small bucket. "And here goes attempt number I forget to get Flare to eat something in the morning!" Sky shouts.

"I don't think this is going to work guys." I mutter quietly.

"Nonsense, we will find something." Shy tells me calmly. "We'll just keep trying."

"I hate doing this you know." I say "I could just grab something later."

**Longshot's POV**

This was about the ninety second time in a row Flare couldn't hold anything down. I sigh, I swear I thought that light salad would work. I turn my attention to Flare's room when the door opens and the princess waltzes out still green in the face.

"Told you it wouldn't work." She chokes out.

"Well we know that the salad is a "No" now don't we?" I reply.

**Flare's POV**

I blow pits of stray hair out of my face when I walk up to my friend Star's front door. Before I could say anything Sky starts pounding on the door.

"YO Star get up!" Sky screams.

"Ugh, how am I related to that annoying twit." I hear Shy mutter behind me.

"I heard that!" Sky replies.

Before the two brothers started into another argument the door to Star's house opens.

"Hey guys." The soft voice of my guilds healer says.

"Good morning Star." Sky says happily.

"Alright, Alright, we get it!" I say laughing. "You're happy to see your girlfriend.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Sky yells at me his face turning red.

I laugh "Ha ha! I got you!"

"Ha Ha very funny Scorcher." Sky sneers at me.

"I know right?" I shoot back and grin. I had to admit it was really fun to mess with Sky. A little too fun some times but whatever. I glance over at Star and her bright red face.

"Ready to go then guys?" I hear Longshot say.

"Yeah I'm done messing around...for now." I say shooting Sky an innocent smile.

"Whatever." Sky shoots at me.

"Remember I still I have that blackmail picture." I say sweetly. In case you're curious last month I found Sky sleeping in his room when we were supposed to go on a mission so what did I do? I went in his sock drawer and grabbed a pair of his underwear and slipped it over the sleeping necromancers head, then I got my phone out and took a picture and sent it to him with the message saying "If I catch you sleeping again I'll send this to Star you lazy bum!" I've had leverage on him ever since.

"Lets just go see if your father has any missions for us" Sky says dryly.

I laugh a little "You just mad that I have leverage on you!"

"OK guys that's enough." Shy pipes in, "Lets just go before all the good missions are taken by the other guilds."

"Alright fine lets go!" I shout running off to the guild center. The guild center was a base for all angels in a guild, basically speaking. An angels job is to defeat heartless and collect the hearts its stolen, after that we take the stolen hearts and return them to their rightful owner, it takes forever to do but its worth it. All the unfortunate people who lose their hearts, I'm glad I'm an angle, if someone doesn't do what I do then who will? I walk up to the large round table in the center of the building. I look at my father who was standing at the other side of the table smiling at me.

"Flare child I'm glad you and your guild made it today." My father bellows smiling at me.

"Of course father, The Iron Wing guild is always ready for a battle." I say proudly.

"Thats my girl." My father smiles at me. "Now then I have a very important mission for you and your guild."

"Lay it on us." I reply

"There are reports of a Darkside trying to break through the syivic shield on Destiny Islands, find it and dispose of it and bring the hearts it's collected back here." My father says looking from me to the rest of my friends, "We can't let the heartless reach the three keybareres world."

"Were on it don't worry nothing's gonna get past us!" I hear Sky chime in from behind me.

"Alright everyone enough chat lets go!" I order firmly putting my "Leader mode" face on "We have Keyblade wielders to guard."

"Yes ma'm!" My friends reply at once saluting to me then running off forcing me to sprint after them.

* * *

So that is the first chapter of Flare's story hope you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you thought. Please review/favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. So here is the second chapter of my friends story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: (for this chapter and every other chapter of this story because I'm tired of doing this) Flare doesn't own KH, only OCs and the story.

* * *

I look at the crystal glass barrier covering Destiny Island, my mother place this over the island to insure the three key wielders could be raised and trained safely, if darkness got to this place it could mess tons of things up if the warriors were lost to the darkness, it could end the age of light itself, thats why angels do anything to protect Keyblade wielders. I take myself from my thoughts as I see a large blob of darkness near the glass.

"Alright guys lets kick some ass!" I hear Sky shout.

"Be careful I might not be able to save you if you get too tight in a pinch."Star warns

"Yeah you have to think smart for this stuff, don't fight if you can't win." Longshot adds.

"Don't do anything stupid again to jeopardize our mission Sky." Shy threatens.

"Why do you guys pick on the necromancer! Is it cause I can raise the dead?"Sky whines.

"Were just trying to prevent any accidents."I reply my fan appearing in my hands, I don't think I'll need my secondary weapon for this. Yet.

"It's battle time!" Sky yells and shoots forward his whip in hand. Man that kids never going to learn. I angle my wings and speed up with Longshot and Shy beside me, Shy with his broadsword (think Clouds weapon) and Longshot with her bow along with a nocked arrow. I narrow my eyes at the Darkside, by the looks of it, this things been here a while, I clench my jaw and throw my fan hitting it in the side of the head, a warning shot, the heartless turns its attention to me and I grab my fan mid-air when it comes back to me, this this is like a boomerang, you throw it? It comes back. I see Shy out of the corner of my eye creating a thin layer of ice over his blade, lucky, he got his ice powers from the Incarnation of Ice herself Cirno, he was born with the power of earth and was given his ice powers. I was quickly snapped from my thoughts from a loud high pitched scream, the Darkside grabbed Sky and had a good hold on the young necromancer. I sight, Sky couldn't stay out of trouble for one day.

"Not again." I hear Shy mutter under his breath. I flap my wings gaining more speed and I attack the heartless head on then I use a powerful fire spell forcing it back also causing it to drop Sky like a hot coal.

"Thanks Flare!" Sky yells to me.

"Be careful." I say turning my attention to the heartless attacking it with my fan and dodging a huge hand. Shy flays past me shoving his blade deep in the monsters back and Star points her spear at me casting a strengthening spell on me, I quickly stab the heartless in the chest and out of the corner of my eye I see Longshot fly around and summoning her thin blade obviously finding no need for her bow.

"Longshot cover me while I recover the hearts!" I shout at her making my fan disappear and summoning my claws.

"Lets do it." Longshot says flying to my side casting a stopza on the darkside, I slash one hand causing deep gashes and I shove my other hand in the wounds sending a beam of pure light into the heartless and I grab on to something solid. A heart. I quickly pull it out and shadows started consuming the heartless until it disappeared.

"Victory!" Sky yells doing a little victory dance mid air.

"Alright Sky don't hurt yourself, so what we beat a heartless. Big deal." Shy says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. I didn't know why, but for some reason each time Shy spoke, I couldn't get enough of his smooth voice. I let out a sigh and Star turns and speaks in a low, soft voice where only I could hear her.

"You know it might be a good idea if you talk to him alone." Star says.

"What do you mean by that?" I respond having a hard time remembering to flap my wings to keep me in the air.

"I see the look you give him, and I also see the look he gives you." Star sighs and closes her eyes, "Just like it is with Sky and me."

"W-what?" I say stunned. I look up at Shy who was giving his brother a noogie. "He doesn't, I mean I don't ah never mind."

Star smiles "You'll see, now lets get this heart back to its rightful owner."

I look down at the red heart in my claw, I totally forgot I had in my hand and by the looks of it my sharp claw is starting to bury itself in the heart, I loosen my grip on it in fear of breaking it.

"Right," I say to Star and suddenly raising my voice for everyone else to hear "Alright lets go guys we've been here too long already. Shy don't kill your brother, Sky put that stick of tnt away!"

**Shy's POV**

I burst in my room with my twin brother over my shoulder fighting to get out of my grasp. I throw him on his bead on his side of the room causing him to whine.

"NO FAIR!" Sky yells at me.

"I already told you repeatedly that I'm not telling her!" I shoot back. This time Skys really pissed me off, he almost told Flare about my romantic feelings for her, I managed to stop him by gagging him with the handkerchief I keep in my pocket and forcing him out of the room. There was no way I'm going to tell the red headed minstrel I love her, that is the only thing I will never say to her face.

"Dude you didn't have to choke me!" Sky says ducking under his bed searching for something. The thing with me and my brother, we couldn't be even more opposites, his side of the room looked like a tsunami hit it,where my side looked neat and organized, he was childish and I was mature,he was lazy and I was a hard worker, he was loud and annoying and I was quiet and...boring. I sigh collapsing on my bed face first the heavy weight of my amour finally getting to me. I thought about taking it off only to decide I was tired.

"Is it really getting to you that badly?"I hear Sky say from under his bed.

"You really need to ask that captain obvious?" I say lifting my head slightly.

"Just trying to show some "brotherly love"."Sky responds.

"Every twin for themselves." I say.

* * *

So that was chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be ready when Flare tells me. Please review, reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flare's POV**

I wander around the halls not sure myself what I was doing. I run into something solid and I look up and see Shy looking down at me. I let out a yelp and jump back.

"Sorry Shy." I say embarrassed.

"It's okay, I wasnt paying attention." Shy says touching my shoulder. For a warrior his touch was oddly… soft. Very gentle and calming. Shy catches me staring at his hand and quickly pulls away from me turning away.

"So uh I'll be… going I guess." Sky mutters to me behind his shoulder.

"Uh yeah I guess." I say quietly.

"Flare?" Shy asks quietly turning to me slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe want to go for a walk or something with me"

"Yeah I'd love to." I say maybe a little too excitedly. Shy then turns his head away from me and jerks his head for me to follow him.

**Sky's pov**

"Aw but why!" I whine looking at Longshot who was polishing her sword.

"Because I said no," Longshot says. "You are not putting spiders in Flares bed."

"But their fake!" I say clasping my hands together "Please, just this once?"

"Do you think I already forgotten about your little airhorn accident?"

"Oh come on!" ever since that prank I have to now go to Longshot and ask her if I can do any pranks, it sucks it really does. Its annoying actually because half the time she says no. "Can I at least dye Shy's hair orange?"

"It's your funeral." Longshot says shrugging her arms. I beam at her and run to the bathroom pouring orange hair dye in Shy's shampoo, man he is going to be pissed.

**Flare pov**

I walk next to Shy doing my best to stare at him without being caught, I was actually doing great so far. I hear Shy sigh and he looks over at me with a light blue eyebrow slightly raised at mi.

"How long are you going to stare at me exactly?" Shy asks crossing his arms. Busted.

"I uhh, sorry." I say rubbing the back of my hair. Shy chuckles.

"Nah, dont worry about it." At that moment I felt a little odd, as if something was staring at me, I try to shrug off the feeling but I just couldn't, something was off, way off. Then I smell something awful, something only the vilest of things could match. A heartless. I can smell a heartless, no wait. A ton of heartless.

"Do you smell that?" I say summoning my claws and looking around me searching for the source.

"Yeah." Shy says summoning his sword doing the same thing I was doing.

"But how here? In Skyfall? The light here is too thick for heartless to get through."

"I don't know."Shy growls, "but I can smell a lot, more darkness than the average shadow heartless." I scan around me and spot the bastard sitting on top of a streetlight mocking me from above.

"There it is!" I shout jumping up and shoving my claws into the small creature of darkness body making it disappear in a puff of black smoke. Even after that, I could still smell darkness, and a lot of it. I hear Shy let out a battle cry and I turn to see him take out three shadow heartless in one swipe, and I lash out my claws to the left killing another two. Where the hell did these spawns of darkness come from? I feel claws tearing at my back and I flip around killing yet another heartless, Shy goes back to back to me holding his sword up, we were surrounded by hundreds of heartless.

"What the hell is going on?" Shy asks.

"I don't know, but we need to get rid of these heartless." I say killing a heartless that attacked me. Another one jumps at me and I roll to the side clawing at it's back and Shy lifts his sword and slashes at a few heartless. This was insane! How and why are these heartless here? More importantly how did they get this far into Skyfall without raising an eye? I broke from my train of thought when I heard Shy yell my name, I look over and slash at even more heartless, something hits me in my lower back and I fall forward sliding along the ground rolling then coming to a stop a few feet away. Damn heartless. I raise my head only to stare directly into a pair of beady yellow eyes and I lash out with one claw at it. I stand up summoning some flames around me and I swing the flames around spinning along with it killing multiple heartless around mi. At the same time I knew that it wasn't enough, there was just too many heartless for just Shy and I to take on alone without Star around, I inwardly cringe, how was I supposed to explain this to my father?

"Flare watch out! Shy yells at me throwing his sword past my head killing a heartless that was about to attack me from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter. Remember story is written by my friend Flare.

* * *

**Flare's POV**

And he missed by inches, I fall forward on the ground from the weight of the heartless my head hitting the ground and everything around me goes black and fuzzy. I open my eyes and sit up with my head pounding, I rub my temples and look around me. I was sitting on a round glass solid object that had a picture of me on it holding my fan in one hand and one of my claws in the other, my dark blue dress looked like is was flowing in the wind. In smaller circles was Longshot, Shy, Sky, and Star smiling. The outer border had all of the emblems that my guild uses and at the top was a heart.

"Hello?" I shout and listen to my voice echo in the empty darkness around me. I look around me again and spread my wings and jump up and flap my wings only to fall back down on my face. I stand up again rubbing my jaw. There was no air movement here, and that means I can't fly here. Flying with wings is just like climbing a ladder with your arms, you're CLIMBING the air, and if there is no air to move you can't "climb" the air. I look at see glass panels that look like steps and start walking towards them when I hear a voice in my head.

"You will lose the most precious things to you" It says.

"What?" I say looking around me.

"You will fall then rise again from the deepest depths" I hear.

"What are you talking about!" I yell only to find silence in response to my words. Great I sound like a lunatic. I jump when three pedestals rise in front of me one holding a sword, another holding a shield, and the third holding a wand.

"Power sleeps within you If you give it form. It will give you strength." The voice says.

"Ok who are you and what are you talking about!" I say starting to get agitated, and I was yet again greeted with silence. Rolling my eyes I looked at my options a sword, a shield, or a wand. The sword must represent strength, the shield having to do something with defence? Or the wand… magic maybe? I had a good defence and my magic was ok for what I use it for, my strength was above average for all the other minstrels I knew, but what did all of this mean? I walk up to the sword and reach my hand out.

"The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." The voice says. I jump and pull my hand back.

"Ok start making sense!" I yell walking up to the shield reaching my hand out.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all." It says and I pull my hand back and walk up to the wand.

"The power of a mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." I feel my nose twitch and walk to the center on the circle looking at my options. The power of a warrior, guardian or a mystic. I walk back up to the sword and reach my hand out and grab it. It shines a bit then disappears. I step back and I hear the voice again.

"One power is received now one must be sacrificed." The voice says. My nose twitches again and I look at what I had left. The wand or the shield. My magic is perfectly fine, I walk up to the wand and grab it, and the wand shines and disappears.

"There, can I go home now?" I say out loud tapping my foot impatiently.

"The door will be opened but not by you." the voice says. I roll my eyes, here I am talking to a voice and now it's talking about doors, I hear a crack and look down.

"If you are not careful you will lose what is important." I hear as the glass below me starts to crack and spread out everywhere on the picture of my friends and I. Taking a few steps back the glass starts cracking more around me and a few pieces fall out including the area I'm standing on and I yell and fall down flailing my arms and wings. I try flapping my wings again and it does nothing. I shout my eyes squeezing them tight and landing on something that knock the wind out of me, I open my eyes and look around me. I was on another one of those glass panes but this time it didn't have me on it. I stand up and look at a picture of a boy with spiky brown hair holding...a sword that looked like a key. I widen my eyes, the keyblade. I start pacing back and forth in an attempt to figure this out. Why am I here? Where was everybody else? Who was that kid? I stop moving when I started to smell darkness and I turn around a see shadow heartless appearing from their hiding spots in the ground. I did NOT have time for this, I summon my fan but instead of the usual half-moon handle to my fan I'm holding a hilt to a sword, I look at what I was holding. It was the sword I had chosen earlier. I roll away from a heartless that lunged at me gripping the sword in my right hand, I looked at the sword in my hand and back at the heartless. I didn't have anything else to fight with so I played my chances on the sword and charged at the heartless swinging the sword around my head lashing out with it.

**Shy's POV**

I throw my sword as hard as I could without aiming and missed by near inches.

"Flare!" I yell and summon my dagger running to her after she takes a blow to the head. I attack a few heartless along the way and pick her up with one hand and hold my dagger in the other. I lash out and kill a heartless that lunges at me and look at all the other heartless around me. Their beady yellow eyes were fixed not on me but at Flare. The damn things were after the princess! Growling I stomp my foot on the ground and ice shoots up from the ground around me killing the nearby enemies. This is going to take forever one-handed, but then again I always did enjoy a challenge.

**Flare's POV**

I lash out one last time and nail the shadow heartless in the side of the head killing it. I look around, that was the last of the heartless. Good, now to get out of here.

"Alright voice let me out of here!" I yell unable to stand the silence around me, I clench my fist and look below me at the glass pane. Who was that kid? I look at the smaller circles and see a girl another boy a duck…. and a dog? Was this some sort of joke? I start walking to the other side of the glass pane when I hear the voice again.

"The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow will become." I hear it but this time behind me, I look behind me and the first thing I notice is my shadow. It was enormous! I felt myself start sweating when my shadow rises up from the ground. I turn around and book it running almost falling off the glass, there was nowhere I could run to at this point. I turn around and my shadow was gone...but a darkside was in its place. A darkside? NOW? I roll to the side when the darkside slams its fist into the ground where I was standing, looks like I don't have a choice. I summon the sword and charge at the giant heartless. I slash with the sword hitting the darkside as many times as I could while I kill the shadow heartless that the darkside summons. The darkside pulls its hand away and I fall forward and roll so I didn't land on my face. This thing was oddly… weak and predictable. I dodge again when it slams its fist on the ground and melee attack it until I slash it for the last time and it starts to dissolve and disappear. I let out a sigh of relief and look down at my feet to find myself surrounded by darkness surrounding my and crawling up my leg swallowing me. Then I hear the voice again. Damn voice go away.

"Don't let the darkness consume your heart." I hear sinking into the darkness around me. I try to scream but my voice was choked by the cold black that now was crawling up my neck. Then I feel everything go black around me.

**Longshots POV**

I run the small stone I had in my hand across the sharp edge of my katana. Out of the corner of my eye I see Star walk into the living room.

"Longshot have you seen Flare?" Star asks me quietly.

"She went out for a walk with Shy." I reply "Why did you need something?"

"Yes actually, can't you smell that horrible stench?" Star says. I lift my nose and breathe in doubling over coughing from the odor. I was so engrossed with sharpening my katana I hadn't noticed the foul stench that was staining the air.

"Darkness." I confirm standing up looking at Sky who simply summoned his secondary weapon a scythe. "Lets go." I say running outside with the others following me close behind.

**Flare's POV**

I open my eyes and fell myself in a tight and very protective grasp. Shy... was holding me, and fighting off shadow heartless at the same time.

"Shy?" I groan and start to move his grasp on me tightening.

"You alright?" Shy says his free hand lunging out at a heartless killing it on contact and setting me down on my feet gently.

"Yeah I'm good." I say summoning my claws going back to back with Shy. I look at the endless wave of heartless and feel my blood turn ice-cold. We barely made a dent in the heartless numbers. Shy and I were barely hanging on. A few hundred heartless is no problem I could take that many out myself but THOUSANDS of them?

"How many have you killed?" I ask.

"At least three thousand." Shy replies. I look at what we were up against, it's almost like they keep appearing to replace the ones we kill.

"Flare!" I look up and see Longshot, Star and Sky. Finally they figured it out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review,favorite,follow


	5. Chapter 5

**Flare's POV**

I hear Shy crack his knuckles "Cover me while I get my sword" He says dashing somewhere into the mass of heartless. I follow him and surround myself with fire lashing out hot flames at any heartless that tries to attack us. I summon my fan and throw it to the side to help clear a path for Shy, he rushes and rolls forward grabbing the hilt of his blade and swings it around him killing the heartless around him. Longshot lands next to me summoning her sword and we go back to back.

"How many are there?" She asks me swinging her blade around her head creating a dark shield in front of Star protecting her from a blow from behind.

"Thousands, its a never ending wave." I say catching my fan when it returns to me.

"Are any other guilds aware of this?" Longshot asks me "Looks like we could use all the help we can get."

"I don't know, I don't sense anybody else, the scent of darkness is too thick for me to make out anything else."

"Have you alerted the king or Master Aquilla?" I mentally smack myself for being so stupid, I could of sent out a light message to my father and Master Aquilla.

"I'll do it right now, cover me." I say kneeling to the ground folding my hands together and bringing my hands close to my heart. Taking a deep breath I feel for any outside energy. None, I look even further to the guild center and I quickly find my father's mana. I conect my energy with my dad's and I speak in his mind clearly.

"Father!" I say grabbing his attention.

"Hm, child was is the matter? You voice is filled with fear" I hear my father say.

"Dad we need some help, heartless got into Skyfall and there coming in never ending waves." I plead "I can't since any other guilds and were tiring out."

"I'll be right there, don't you dare die before I get there!" I hear my dads voice lace with grief, he was remembering mother.

"I'll be fine dad." I say "I'll grab Master Aquilla's attention as well."

"Very well, just hold out a bit longer." I break off of my fathers energy and start searching for my teachers energy. I find his mana at the fountain of dreams north of Skyfall. I combine our energy and speak again.

"Master!" I yell

"Flare, what do you need." I hear the familiar strong voice respond to me.

"Master there are hoards of heartless in the plaza and we need some help."

"Heartless, in Skyfall?" Master says in pure surprise. "Alright I'll be right there, get back to fighting and watch each others backs until I get there!" I flinch when Aquilla breaks his energy off of mine and I stand up and dodge nearly getting a bad head injury when a heartless leaps past me with it's claws extended. I summon my fan and hit it and it disappears into a puff of black smoke. Star runs up to me and casts a cure on me.

"Be careful I only have a bit of mana left for spells." Star warns me, I throw my fan behind her and kill a heartless that attempted to attack the blond medic.

"Yeah," I say "Father and Master are on there way, we just need to hold out a little bit longer." If Star ran out of mana we were in huge trouble. I reach into my waist bag and pull out a few potions and toss them to Star. "Keep your chi in check." Star catches the potions and I catch my fan when it zips past my face.

"Dont get hurt and we wont have to worry about that." Star counters putting the potions in her bag. I nod and summon my claws, Star hold her spear and we both dash back into the mass of heartless.

**Longshots POV**

I flip back and throw a few arrows out at the heartless surrounding me and I shove my sword deep into the ground blasts of pure darkness surrounds me killing the heartless that were nearby. Yanking my sword from the ground I spin around slashing any bugs that were in my swords path. I jump back dodging a few heartless and I throw one of the manny poisoned darts I keep in my sleeve killing the heartless. Pure childs play I've seen much worse than this.

"Longshot!" I hear Flare yell from behind me and catch a potion that she threw at me.

"Thanks." I shout back and slip the potion into my bag for when I needed it. I spin to the side and slice a heartless in half and cartwheel to the side. I duck when Flare's fan flies past my head and I stab another heartless in front of me swinging my sword around me killing several more. I fall back dodging a huge fireball that nearly hit me. Wait, Flare's fire was strong but she couldn't make something of that size. I nearly collapsed from relief when I heard the king.

"Longshot!" Altiz says from behind me. "Where's Flare?" I stand up and bow a bit.

"With Shy I would assume, she was here a moment ago to toss me a potion." I answer.

**Flare's POV**

I jump backward throwing my fan and surrounding myself with fire. These bastards won't quit, they were after something. A heart I would presume but I've never seen heartless react this way before. I look up at the now setting sun, we were fighting for hours. Where was my father and Master Aquilla? I answer my own question when a huge beam of blue lightning zips past me creating a huge explosion inches from where I stood. Come on Master are you TRYING to kill me? Quit showing off. Rolling my eyes I turn and look at the silver eyed bald headed guildmaster.

"Seems I got here at a good time." Master jokes nudging my shoulder with his elbow.

"It appears so." I say lightly shoving Aquilla's arm playfully. Master Aquilla summons his dual curved blades holding one blade near his waist and the other in front of his shoulders. We go back to back and I summon my claws and we both hold our weapons up ready to strike out at anything that jumped at us.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here is the next chapter of the story my friend Flare writes. Please enjoy.

* * *

Running to the side and along a nearby wall I flick my wrist out and rake my claws out ward killing several heartless in one swipe, we were weakening their numbers but it was turning out to be a long dragged out process, stupid bugs. I look up at the moon, the only peaceful thing in all this mess. All the other guilds had less and weaker members than my guild but I thought somebody would be back by now to help us out. Unless theres something keeping them out. Flipping to the side I go back to back with Master Aquilla who held up one sword with one hand and vertically slashed taking out ten heartless in one swipe.

"How many more do you think they are?" I asked in a tired voice.

"I'm not sure, but you guys should sleep well." Master teases me.

"We might if we ever win this fight." I say summoning my fan and throwing it out aimlessly. "Where are all the other guilds?"

"I don't know for sure, but they will show in time." Aquilla says to me. "But for now I suggest you duck." I drop down to my knees and cover my eyes and fell a loud explosion surround up. After it passes I stand up and glare and my teacher.

"You're really obsessed with blowing stuff up." I say.

"Well it got the job done didn't it?"Aquilla says jerking a thumb behind him. I look around us, the heartless in our area were gone.

"What did you do?" I ask amazed. Master falls down to one knee and I grab his arm and I help him back to his feet.

"Sacrificed part of my energy to form a powerful blast." Aquilla says wearily.

"You're too old to do something like that!" I scold and I fume when Aquilla gives me a sly grin.

"My dear I'll be too old to fight for the light when you take my arms and legs from me." Aquilla says seeing my ticked off look and I instantly calm down, I would do the same thing. It was how I was raised I suppose. Angels were made from the same thing we protected, pure light and things that are good. "Now let us assist the others!" I stumble when Master dashes away from me and I run after him reaching in my satchel throwing a potion at him.

"At least drink that first!" I yell and Aquilla grabs the potion mid air and downs it quickly.

"There satisfied." Aquila says jokingly. I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs then starts running with me in tow. Out of the corner of my eye I see a huge blast of darkness coming at me and I yelp when Mater tackles me to the ground.

"Have more caution Flare! Marrisa almost hit you!" Aquilla scolds me and I groan. Not her anybody but HER!

"Yeah Flare be careful." I hear the hateful sneer of the one person I hated the most. Yeah sure she ALMOST purposely hit me. Damn I am not lucky today. Standing up I eye the blonde minstrel who had a few scratches on her face and arms, then I look at her guild members the only two people I liked from her guild. Miko and Shade, who were both battered and bruised.

"You guys ok?" I ask them. Shade and Miko both used to be in my guild but the council said six was the max we could have so they were transferred to the loner minstrel, I transferred them both because I didn't know what would happen if only one of them was alone with Marrisa.

"Were good." Miko says and I eye the grey eyed dark grey haired medic carefully. She was acting strange, then I see a guy I didn't recognize, he had dark green eyes and jet black hair,was twice as tall as I was, and wore all black armor and he was holding a huge battle axe on his broad shoulders. Now I needed him to speak. Then he did.

"Yes were fine. Thank you for your concern." He said, his voice was very monotone but silky at the same time. How the hell does that work?

"What you're name and vocation." I ask building up my composure.

"Gladiator, and the name Steel my lady." Steel says calmly bowing respectfully.

"He was transferred to our guild last week." I hear Shade chime in and I look at the violet haired warrior. I look around me and Shy walks up to my side.

"Oh great, what do you want Marrisa?" Shy says glaring at my rival. "If you're just here to pick another fight with the princess were busy."

"Oh please." Marrisa sneers "Were here because of all the heartless."

"Of course were here for the heartless why else would we be." Steel says looking at me and I feel a chill run down my spine.

"Alright 'new guy' you know the drill." Marrisa sneers again and I feel my hands twitch. I wanted to wipe that little smirk right off of her face. Shy put his hand on my shoulder and I calm down a bit. Now was not a time to pick fights with other angels, we had more important things to deal with.

"Alright, Aquilla and I got this section clear lets hurry up before the swarm the area again." I say putting on my poker face and running off with Master Aquilla and Shy at my side and sensing The Shadow Cat guild following me. Damn I hated Marrisa.

* * *

So that was chapter 6. Please review, it really will help Flare want to kept writing. You know how it is. Almost every author gets more motivated to kept writing if people review.

well that's all I got, so see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Flare finished p a new chapter, so please read and enjoy.

* * *

I raise my fan up and kill the last heartless that swarmed the area and then fall to my knees tired. Finally we managed to kill off all those stupid bugs, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up and see Shy.

"You alright?" Shy asks me and I see a trail of blood running down his face, "I have to admit that was a close call."

"I guess," I start "You should probably have Star check that out." Shy touches his forehead and flinches pulling his hand back looking at the blood on his glove.

"I'll live." Shy says getting out a blue cloth wiping his face off with it. Then pointing at me "But I do think you should get that looked at" I look at my side and cringe, I didn't notice the huge gash on my side. No wonder I felt so light-headed. I stand up and stumble a bit and Shy grabs my arm and puts it over his shoulder.

"I got you." Shy says supporting most of my weight. "Don't want you to fall and crack your head open."

"Yeah." I say half distracted, something was bothering me. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I take a deep breath and narrow my eyes. I could smell something evil, pure raw darkness in this area. Shy snaps his finger in front of my face grabbing my attention.

"Hello? Anybody home? Heaven to Flare." Shy says looking at me with a concerned look. "Are we gonna go or we gonna stand here another three minutes?"

"Sorry I thought I smelled something." I say leaning more on Shy. "Come on let's get out of here you guys must be starving having to skip lunch like that."

"That's not important right now, can't have our leader bleeding to death." Shy grins walking me over to where everyone was. Then I smell it again, god damn it was awful, but where could it be coming from? We finished off all the heartless so there shouldn't be anything to provoke my senses. I take another deep breath in an attempt to locate where the smell was coming from. I smell it in Marrisa's direction. I look over at Marrisa, Steel, Miko, and Shade. It was one of them. I couldn't be Miko or Shade I knew there scent by heart so it had to be either Steel or Marrisa. I felt myself being sat on something cold and I look at Shy who sat me down next to Star.

"Somethings really bothering you isn't it?" Shy says.

"Yeah you seem really out of it." Star adds getting out he medic bag.

"I smell something evil, and it's coming from either Marrisa or Steel." I reply hissing when Star rubs rubbing alcohol on my side.

"Probably Marrisa." Shy remarks "I still can't see how she got the privilege of becoming an angle, let alone a guild leader."

"Yeah you're probably right" I say.

"I can since something dark from Marrisa's new teammate" Star says wrapping gauze around my wound."

"He came of to me as nice." I say.

"Yeah but it seems a little off to me, we should probably keep an eye on him" Shy adds sitting next to me.

"We will, don't worry about that." I say "But we also have our own problems to deal with."

"The mortals on the islands?" Star guesses and I nod. We have an important job, especially now. The heartless are becoming very skittish. If they managed to get here they could very well slip past the syvic shield and get in the island. I sit up straighter when Marrisa and her guild walks up to us.

"Well it's been fun but we have stuff to do." Marrisa sneers at me and I glare at her. Watching her as they walk off. I let out a sigh after they were out of sight.

"Damn I despise her." I say crossing my arms. "Alright we have been here long enough let's get out of here. Wait where's Sky and Longshot?"

"They already left." Shy says. "Right after we killed off the heartless."

"I see." I say standing up. I stretch and start walking back to our base. This certainly was one hell of a day. I see Shy and Star fall into step with me and we quietly walk home. We walk up the steps and I open the door and drop down before an arrow hits me in my head. Oh great what did he do to piss Longshot off this time I wonder. I stand up and walk inside and cross my arms nearly bursting with laughter. Longshot's hair was a deep orange. I cover my mouth hiding my smile.

"Hey what going on?" I ask walking into the main room.

"Tweedle dumb here put hair dye in my shampoo!" Longshot snaps her violet eyes filled with anger.

"I thought I put it in Shy's bottle!" Sky says hiding behind a wall.

"Wait you were going to do WHAT?" Sky yells and I step in front of him.

"Alright we don't kill out twin siblings in the house." I say and I hear Shy mutter something but I couldn't hear it, I roll my eyes "Alright I'm going to bed." I walk out of the main room and down the hallway and walk into my room. Shutting my door I notice something on my window sill and I walk up and find a bundle of sapphire blue orchids and white lilies. I was a huge sucker for this type of arrangement I absolutely loved orchids and lilies. I pick up the flowers and an envelope falls onto the ground and I pick it up. I look on both sides but didn't find any writing let alone something to tell me who it was from. I set the flowers down and open the envelope and pull out a letter. I open the letter and read it.

"Eventually all things fall into place, until then, laugh at the confusion, live for the moments, and know everything happens for a reason."

Strange. It still didn't say who it was from. I wonder who left this here. I pour water in a vase and put the flowers in it and tuck the note in my desk. I would find out tomorrow but right now I was tired. I fall onto my bed and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I hope you likes this chapter please leave a review telling me what you though.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's is Flare's new chapter. Enjoy

* * *

"Shy did you put flowers on my window yesterday and give me this?" I ask holding the note in his face while he stared at it a fork full of eggs frozen halfway to his open mouth.

"No why?" Shy says after a moment of staring at the envelope in my hand.

"Thats weird I wonder who left me those flowers." I say half to myself and jump a little when Shy suddenly stands up snatching the note from my hand reading it over. Thats odd Shy has never responded to something like this before.

"Whats this supposed to be?" He asks with a bit of agitation in his voice.

"Wisdom I suppose, ever heard of it." I snap at Shy. Wait why was I angry now? Something weird is going on. Shy blinks twice and hands me back the note. I take it back and we stare at eachother for what seemed like an eternity.

"Before I forget, you're father said we had the day off." Shy says slowly and shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"I see." I say scratching the back of my head, something was wrong. Way wrong. We both jump when there was a loud crash from the main room and some agitated words in russian. Longshot. I walk to the room and look at this situation. A box of purple hair dye, Longshot reading instructions on something she wasn't good at, Sky laughing his ass off in the corner. Yep, this is going to go great.

"Longshot let me help you with that." I say walking over grabbing the box of hair dye.

"We would not have this problem if tweedle dumb here would pull his pranks on the right person." Longshot says narrowing her eyes at Sky and his face quickly goes pale. I nearly sigh with relief when Star walks in.

"Dont worry about it Flare I'll help her." Star says pointing at Sky making him float in the air and she flicks her wrist and Sky is quickly thrown in the kitchen with a loud crash. I slowly shake my head and walk to the front door.

"Alright then I'm gonna go check on the syvic shield." I say turning the doorknob.

"Wait why would you when we have the day off." Sky says walking back into the main room with a cooking pot on his head.

"Because thats when evil strikes, when we stop to take a break." I say walking outside shutting the door behind me. I lean up against the door and let out a sigh. I couldn't take a break I was way too productive for that. I start walking along the sidewalk closing my eyes feeling the warm sun on my back. I enjoyed the sun, I was much more powerful in the daylight. At the same time I did have a weakness. Water. It was the only element I couldn't touch, well I could handle hot water but anything cooler than room temperature could hurt me or even worse. Kill me. I shudder when the temperature suddenly changes and I hear something in my ear.

"So, I take it you liked the flowers I left for you?" I jump and spin around falling back looking up and who basically just scared the hell out of me. Steel.

"That was you?" I ask standing back up brushing off my dress.

"Well only the loveliest girl deserves the loveliest gift." Steel says completely calm. Was he _flirting_ with me?

"I um guess so?" I say trying not to be rude scratching the back of my head.

"So what are you up to on this lovely day?" Steel asks standing over me. I felt really small standing in Steel's shadow.

"I was going to check up on the mortal world my guild was assigned to." I say putting on a straight face.

"Strange why are you by yourself?" Steel starts, "Girls, let alone a princess, should not be taking missions by themselves, where is the rest of your guild?"

"We have the day off, but I just want to check to make sure nothings wrong." I say crossing my arms "What's wrong? Don't think I'm strong enough to take care of myself?"

"Of course I know you're strong, I just don't feel ok with you going by yourself. Why don't I come with you." Steel offers holding his hand out to me. I didn't see anything wrong with it. Was there anything wrong with it? I slowly reach my hand out and put it in Steels.

"So where are we headed?" Steel asks kindly.

"Destiny Islands." I say and his grip on my hand suddenly tightens and he grins at me.

"Well thats great I've been meaning to look a bit around that world." Why do I feel like I've made a mistake?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello and welcome back to my friend Flare's story. She wants to say she is very sorry for taking so long. But hey here is the newest chapter of her story. Enjoy!

* * *

I land neatly on the sand near the water on the island looking around. I felt something very dark coming from the inside of the world so I slipped past the shield not a problem, but Steel on the other hand needed a little "assistance". I roll my eyes when said angle lands next to me with a halo I created over his head.

"Ok tell me one more time how you possibly could lose something as important as your halo?" I ask tapping my foot readjusting mine on my head.

"I already told you, I misplaced it yesterday and I haven't found it yet." Steel says, odd he looked tired almost like his energy was fading.

"Hey you alright?" I ask "You look tired." Steel simply waves me off.

"Im fine. Didn't get much sleep last night." I didn't blame him, I mean that was an unexpected fight. Then I felt a lot of pressure in my head. Damn it, not again. I cringe and rub my temples to try to relieve to pain to no avail. This only happened when he was around me. Every time I came here he was there. I perk up when I hear talking, but it wasn't Steel this time.

"Gimme a break Kairi!" A males voice.

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here" A girls voice. I recognized both voices from the last few times I was here. Sora and Kairi were their names, they were two of the three chosen my guild and I have to protect at all cost.

"No! This huge, black thing swallowed me up I couldn't breathe, I couldn't OW!" Sora says rubbing his head where Kairi hit him and I perk up even more, that grabbed my attention, huge black thing…. maybe he had a similar dream like I did when I was knocked out yesterday, but why?

"Something wrong Flare?" Steel says and I look at him shaking my head bringing my attention back to Sora and Kairi, its a shame that they will never know about my work for them, I certainly would enjoy their company, and then I wondered, where did he go off too?

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asks.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora protests, "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place. So bizarre" I had to act fast, he's not ready to ask those kinds of questions yet, summoning some of my chi I surround Sora in a calming mist that only I could see. In return he perked right back up.

"Yeah sure." Kairi says.

"Say Kairi," Sora starts and I remove the mist off of him. "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Oh come on Sora give me a break she told you before she doesn't like talking about it, I summon more chi and surround Kairi in a happiness mist to help here have some patience with Sora.

"I told you before, I don't remember." Kairi says and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing at all?" damn it Sora

"Nothing." Kairi says

"You ever want to go back?" Shut up Sora or I'll do it for you.

"Well, I'm happy here." aw thats the sweetest thing I've heard all day, I remove the mist from Kairi and look around,

"Really?" One more time Sora, One more time.

"Buy you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Ok Sora you can get away with that one. Wait "other worlds"? They werent thinking about leaving were they?

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kairi says.

"Hey!" I rub my head again, there he is I wondered where he was. "aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." I start rolling my eyes until I fully process what he just said. Raft? What raft? I haven't been here in a couple of weeks and they're building a raft? Where? I snap back bringing my attention to Riku who started walking over to Kairi throwing a log he'd been carrying at Sora who failed miserably to catch it.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" I hate to admit it but he was kinda right.

"So you noticed." Kairi says lightly giggling. "Okay, we'll finish it together.I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora says, I think he's still sleeping, Kairi hit him again!

"What are you kidding?" Riku says.

"Ready? Go!" Kairu says and both boys dash off with her tailing behind her.

"Well those three are certainly an interesting bunch." Steel says.

"You're telling me?" I say.

* * *

And that's the chapter! Please leave a review or something, if you want. And we will see you next time in the next chapter.


End file.
